


That's All I Ask

by littlebitlostandfound



Series: Here For This Moment [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: "I haven’t—I’ve never done this before,” Cathy admits, sobering slightly. “I might be bad at it."
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Here For This Moment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	That's All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a heads up in case you haven't read the tags, this contains pure, unadulterated, awkward smut and has been rated accordingly.
> 
> This chapter immediately follows Chapter 9 - Such A Thing of Wonder from Everybody Here Wants You.

_“Then show me how much you do.”_

Cathy doesn’t let herself think, simply lunges forward and captures her lips against hers. Anne leans back against the corner of the couch, her hands settling on her waist. Cathy feels Anne slip her tongue inside her mouth and she stills for a bit, prompting her to pull away.

"I haven’t—I’ve never done this before,” Cathy admits, sobering slightly. “I might be bad at it."

Anne hushes her, presses her forehead against hers and kisses her nose. She didn’t expect the night to go so well, and despite their wine-drunken haze, she manages to pull the both of them up to stand.

“You’re wonderful,” Anne tells her, cupping her cheek and looking straight into her eyes. “We don’t have to go any further than this.”

Cathy shakes her head, the liquid courage still alive in her veins.

“I…I want to. I want you...I want you to teach me, _please,_ ” Cathy steps forward, her face dangerously close to hers. “I’ve never been with a woman intimately…God, you must think I’m such a prude—,”

“I’m not thinking anything, Cathy,” Anne interrupts, intertwining her hands with hers. “We’ll go slow. I’ve got you.”

Cathy only nods, and she shuffles backwards to give Anne room to move. She takes the wine glasses and empty plate from the coffee table and quickly deposits them into the sink, and she returns to her side, taking her hand and leading them upstairs to her room.

Cathy sits by the foot of the bed while Anne closes the door. She stalks towards her, helping her lay back against the mattress and she swings her legs over her waist, hovering her hips above her as she leans down to kiss her. Anne tries to slip her tongue into Cathy’s mouth again and is met with little resistance, and Cathy tries her best to reciprocate, learning and reveling in the taste of wine as she explores.

Anne pulls away after a while, sitting back on Cathy’s thighs with a sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead. 

“Before the silk sticks,” Anne explains, fumbling with the buttons on her top. Cathy nods, her chest heaving slightly as she watches Anne shrug off her top and shimmy out of her shorts, leaving her clad in her underwear. She’s seen her like this before, on stage, but nothing compares to how she looks tonight with the moonlight illuminating her skin. Anne smirks, following Cathy’s eyes, and for a moment, it feels like a private show.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” Anne smiles, pulling Cathy to sit up. Her mind is on overdrive, she’s still fully clothed and she can feel the cotton clinging to her body with every second that passes and, oh God, she’ll probably think she’s disgusting—

"Your turn," Anne reaches down to toy with the hem of her jumper. Cathy takes a deep breath, her whirlwind thoughts coming to a standstill at her gentle murmur, and she brings her arms up, allowing Anne to pull her jumper over her head. Anne tosses it to the side and scoots away to stand by the side of the bed, prompting Cathy to do the same.

Anne exhales against her neck, places little kisses against her shoulder.

“I can hear you thinking,” Anne whispers, and Cathy’s heart beats frantically against her chest. “You alright?”

“Mmhmm.”

Cathy doesn’t trust her voice not to waver, she might stop if she sounds unsure and she doesn’t really want this to end, doesn't want her to think she's incapable. Anne finds the waistband of her pants, hooking her thumbs over the garter and slowly strips her down, descending to a kneel as she does.

"You're so beautiful," Anne breathes against Cathy’s stomach, pressing her lips below her navel and her stomach tenses at the foreign sensation, her hands immediately resting on top of her head.

Anne chuckles slightly and the sound sends shivers down Cathy’s spine. She lets her step out of the bunched up fabric around her ankles before letting her lay back down on the bed. Anne crawls over her on all fours, and Cathy props herself up on her elbows to see her better.

"Can I take this off?" Anne waits for Cathy to nod before she unclasps her bra from behind. She's never felt more exposed in her life, and warmth immediately blooms in her chest.

"I can feel you blushing," Anne whispers in between kisses, letting her hand trail from her waist up to her breasts, gently squeezing her right one in her palm. "Talk to me. How do you feel?"

"G-good," Cathy's voice shudders when Anne goes lower down from her lips down to her neck. “So good.”

“You’re a writer, Cathy, you can do better than that,” Anne teases, her teeth gently grazing at her collarbone. “Tell me what I’m doing to you. What you’re feeling, what you see.”

“Y-you’re kissing…ungh, you’re kissing my neck, your lips are so soft,” Cathy fumbles awkwardly, her voice wobbly from arousal but obviously inexperienced in bedroom talk. Anne hums encouragingly and explores lower down, allowing her tongue to circle around her nipple before suckling on it gently. "Oooh! Jesus—,” 

"You see Jesus?" Anne jokes as she releases her breast with a pop, using humor to bring Cathy out of her mind and into the moment. She hears her let out a breathy laugh, feels the rumble in her chest, and she takes that as her cue to return her focus on her breasts.

Cathy releases her grip from the bedsheets to pull down her panties, and Anne catches her hands, taking over when they reach her knees and slides them off, throwing it to the side as if she were handling a slingshot.

Cathy laughs at her antics, and she feels herself loosen up considerably.

“There you go,” Anne hums, removing her own underwear as well before she hooks her leg back over her and finally, _finally,_ sits herself right on top of her core. Cathy gasps loudly—without the fabric barrier, she can feel her folds against her pubic bone, feels just how wet she is.

Anne doesn’t grind down against her like she expects her to, and Cathy leans against her elbows again to look into her eyes. She leans over her instead, lifting her hips ever so slightly and Cathy immediately misses the weight on top of her. Anne places one of her arms next to Cathy's head, the other one traveling down to cup between her legs.

Cathy whimpers audibly at her touch, and Anne peppers kisses on her chin and cheeks, hoping to calm her down.

"Are you sure about this?"

"No," Cathy says plainly, honestly. Anne stares into her eyes, the hand wedged in between them hovering off from her core.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

With a wicked grin, Anne starts to trace her fingers outside of her labia, her thumb pressing against her clit and Cathy shuts her eyes at the teasing. Never tearing her gaze away from her face, Anne brings her middle and index finger up to her lips and sucks them into her mouth, coating them with her saliva.

Cathy whines petulantly, pulling her fingers out of her mouth and boldly guides it back to her center, moaning when Anne cups it firmly.

"I'm putting a finger in you now," Anne tells her, and Cathy appreciates the warning, the guidance. She's masturbated before, but never has she ventured in penetrative play by herself. Her toes curl and she arches her back when she feels her digit slowly enter her, and Anne keeps her lips attached to her neck. Cathy grips at the bedsheets tightly as Anne pumps her finger deeper into her entrance, gently biting the flesh above her left breast when she manages to insert her whole middle finger down to the base.

"Are you alright?" Anne whispers, and Cathy manages a nod, a hand quickly releasing the bedsheetsand clamping around her neck. She groans when Anne starts to slowly pump her finger in and out, and Cathy tentatively moves her hands to cup Anne's breasts, kneading and massaging them against her palms.

"M-more, please," Cathy surprises herself at the request, but Anne only smiles, obliges. She pulls her finger out and Cathy furrows her eyebrows, only to let out a low moan at the feeling of two fingers going back inside her.

“You’re doing so well,” Anne husks out, curling her fingers upwards. She searches around for a bit, scraping her upper wall with the pads of her fingers, and when she brushes over her g-spot, she pushes into it, making Cathy buck her hips up involuntarily.

"Shit!" Cathy exclaims, throwing her head back, and Anne only laughs, hitting her sweet spot over and over until she's squirming underneath her. Without missing a beat, Anne tears her forehead away from Cathy's shoulder and steps her leg on the bed, reaching down to rub at her clit.

“I—can I?" Cathy squeaks a bit, not sure how much longer she can last. Anne nods and Cathy takes no time in reaching forward, immediately plunging two fingers into her and Anne folds over, her arm coming back to rest next to Cathy's head.

They're pleasuring each other simultaneously now, and Anne quickens her pace, almost sloppy in her movements. Cathy struggles to keep up, pausing ever so often to moan or respond to Anne’s frantic fingers pumping in and out of her. 

"Th-three, I can take three," Anne manages to offer, and Cathy immediately adds her ring finger along with her index and middle, her breath hitching when she feels her walls grip tightly around her fingers, almost coming undone when she hears Anne moan at the stretch.

"I'm so c-close," Cathy stammers out breathlessly, and Anne feels the pressure building up in her abdomen as well.

“Go, Cathy. I want to feel you come around my fingers," Anne whispers, and Cathy lets out a low, shuddering wail, her chest arching up at her words. Her fingers slightly slip out of Anne as she writhes underneath her, and Anne keeps a slow pulse of her fingers going in and out of her as she rides her through her orgasm.

When Cathy manages to gather her bearings, Anne pulls Cathy's fingers completely out of her and settles herself in between her legs, spreading her wider and wrapping an arm around her twitching thigh to keep her in place.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Cathy exhales, still trying to recover from her high.

"I didn't finish, so I'm helping myself.” Anne says simply.

“Shit, Anne, I'm so sorr— _OH!_ " Cathy cuts herself off when Anne presses her open mouth against her entrance, alternating between sucking her clit and darting her tongue in and out, all the while fingering herself until she goes over the edge.

She pants hot breaths over her cunt as she climaxes, and Cathy watches her coming undone between the vee of her legs, arousal stirring in her abdomen once again when she sees her slick coating her chin. When Anne pulls her fingers out, Cathy reaches down to put her hand on Anne’s head, gently guiding her back home.

Anne doesn’t hesitate, looking up into her eyes from where she is, playful and teasing. Cathy tugs at her hair, mewling in pleasure when she feels her tongue flicking at her clit. She feels her second orgasm quickly approaching, and Cathy shyly brings her hands up to squeeze her breasts.

"Keep touching yourself, Cathy," Anne encourages, her lips never leaving hers, wrapping her arms around her thighs even tighter at the sight. She hums into her core, the vibrations sending her over the edge.

“Fuck, oh! Oooh, God, Anne, hmm..." Cathy mutters unintelligibly, and Anne licks long stripes against her folds as she rips through her second orgasm, slightly weaker than the first but wonderful all the same. She whimpers soon after coming down from her high, and her hand gently nudges her forehead away, silently telling her that it's all she can take for now.

"T-thank you," Cathy whispers, her legs still trembling from aftershocks. Anne crawls over to the side of the bed and lies down to face her, kissing her gently and allowing her to taste herself. She exhales deeply once they separate, maneuvering around to bring the covers over the both of them, only for Cathy to kick it down to their feet.

"Later. I'm still too warm," Cathy reaches out her hand to rest over her hip. "I'm sorry I didn't get to help you finish."

“It’s alright,” Anne tells her honestly. "Two in a row for your first time is impressive in itself."

Cathy manages a throaty chuckle, scooting forward to press her lips against her shoulder. Anne wraps her arms around her, tracing her finger along the bumps of her spine.

"Is—is this going to be a one time thing?" Cathy asks.

"Do you want it to be?"

Anne shuts her eyes, doesn't know if she wants to hear her answer. She had imagined things differently—if her flat hadn’t been broken into, she would’ve gone on a date to a restaurant that was way too expensive for her taste with a woman with more money than she can do with. After sex, she would’ve been dressing up and heading back home, thanking her for a great night and potentially never talking to her again.

Of everything that she had imagined, she had never expected this.

And she never expected to like it so much, _so fast._

"Not really,” Cathy admits, tracing her finger against her side. “I also want to return the favor.”

"Then it won't be." Anne tells her. “And not tonight. Next time.”

“Okay,” Cathy hums hesitantly, hopefully. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This had actually been written out months before and was supposed to be a part of EHWY, but this just felt a little too much and doesn't really advance the plot so I took it out. But I'd just read this gloriously naughty fic called Love and Work (And Queens to Watch Out For) by Remeinhu a few days back and that pretty much ultimately inspired me to release this. 
> 
> This is a the first of a short series of moments that never made it to the original fic. I've polished and edited three that will be coming out the next few days, and I would love to know what you guys would like to see for the fourth one.
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome and suggestions are much appreciated! x


End file.
